Not Strong Enough To Say No
by Jade-Max
Summary: Long Songfic. Kyp struggles with his feelings for Jaina after she tells him some news that may mean he could lose her forever... and decides to do something about it! Completed!
1. Part 1

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Author's Note: Oh god, someone stop me, I'm writing a Kyp/Jaina/Jag fic! AH! The focus is mainly on Kyp though. This is going to start J/J and end K/J, but it's going to be a multi-part fic with several parts in individual posts. The song lyrics will be in *'s at the top of each post. There will be roughly 17 parts (and that's cutting out one repetition of the chorus!).  
  
Notes 2: This is AU (obviously) since it'll be K/J eventually... however, I'm taking some liberties and placing this about a year after Destiny's Way.  
  
Note 3: A huge, huge thanks To DantanaSkywalker for helping me with Kyp's Characterization. I had no clue, but her pointers have helped me out alot! They've been invaluable.  
  
Not Strong Enough To Say No  
  
Part 1  
  
*The sign says "Do Not touch" - you're out of bounds You're forbidden fruit, don't come around*  
  
His slightly silvering black hair curled around his temples, sweat running down his face as he counted the last two of another twenty-set. His green eyes flashed with annoyance as he rolled onto his back and pushed his hair out of his eyes. His stomach muscles burned and his arms felt like they were about to fall off, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. Stretching out on his back he began another set of twenty sit-ups. Her image plagued him. Her brown hair plastered to her head as she crawled out from under her X- Wing. Her arms wrapped around a man, another man; not him. He gritted his teeth, turning over without a pause and forcing himself into another repetition of push-ups.  
  
She'd been plain with him; she didn't want his company. Now that she was a Jedi Knight, had been for more than a year, she didn't need him anymore. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave her. He couldn't bring himself to let her go. Not yet, maybe not ever. He swore softly, running an irritated hand through his hair before rolling onto his back again for another round of sit-ups. He'd lost count, over the last three hours, of how many sets he'd done. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except sorting through the tangled web he'd managed to weave.  
  
Why couldn't he leave? She'd made her choice clear. The fact that she didn't hide it from him, in fact seemed to enjoy telling him details, made it all the more obvious. She'd wanted him to know, wanted him to understand where he stood with her. Did she respect him at all? Beyond being a Jedi Master? It sure didn't seem like it. Since Jag had returned to her life, it was almost as if any progress he'd made with her hadn't happened. That stung, more than he liked to admit. She had finally started to see him as something other than an uncle, seen him as a man, the way he'd wanted her to see him.  
  
His head fell back against the floor and he closed his eyes, his breathing unsteady. Was this his punishment then? To remain in the shadows of her life, never knowing what it was to hold her or speak to her without animosity? To never again see her smile at him, simply at another? He banged his head against the floor plating. Idiot! he told himself silently. He hadn't seen her for days and he was avoiding her, something very uncharacteristic for him.  
  
Yet, he didn't need to see her to know she didn't want him around, he could feel it. She'd been his apprentice. His, Jedi Master Kyp Durron's, and she wanted nothing to do with him. And it was his own fault. 


	2. Part 2

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 2  
  
*It says don't make plans 'cause on your hand Is a promise made to another man*  
  
Kyp opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling of his room, replaying the last time he'd seen her in his mind. It had been three days ago, at dinner. She'd sought him out for the first time in almost a month and her excitement had almost been a tangible thing. She had news, she'd said, important news he'd want to know about. Yet, she hadn't said it right away. She'd sat across from him, saying little, while he ate. She was wearing a clean flightsuit, one that seemed to grab her hips in just the right fashion. Her boots had been polished to a shine, one of those tiny details he picked up about her. He'd taken the time to study her face as she watched him, and his heart had sunk into the heels of his boots.  
  
He'd known what she was going to say before she finally opened her mouth to tell him. He'd known before she'd pulled the chain from underneath her flight suit, before he'd seen the glittering band hanging from it. And he'd still been unable to accept it. His jaw had still locked when she'd said the words; his heart had still stopped. Engaged. To Jagged Fel. He'd been unable to move for ten seconds. He knew, because he'd counted. He'd forced himself to congratulate her and then simply walked away. Away from her and the joy she exuded. His presence tainted that, his thoughts and feelings left unspoken in the face of her excitement.  
  
He frowned, rolling over and forcing his burning arms to lift him in another repetition of sit-ups. It served him right. After everything he'd put her through, all the lies he'd told her. She deserved some happiness after the toll the war had taken on her and her family. But she deserved better. Better than him, and better than Jag. But she'd made her choice and he had to respect that.  
  
Regardless of the way he felt about her, regardless of his growing feelings, he couldn't tell her, not now, not when she'd said yes to Jag. Or could he? He shook his head violently, rolling back to his back and going through yet another set. He couldn't do that to her. Not when she finally seemed at peace with her decisions and actions, not when she was finally starting to move on his her life. But he wanted to. He sorely want to, to make himself feel better, to know what she'd say. But what would he tell her?  
  
He stopped, pushing himself to a sitting position and scooting backwards until his head hit the wall. His muscles were cramping, burning uncomfortably from the over exertion of the last few hours but even that didn't take his focus off her. Nothing did. Nothing ever did. And it was getting worse.  
  
He slammed his hands into the floor beside him, palms open, before pushing himself angrily to his feet. She'd made her decision, why couldn't he just accept that? A small voice began to whisper in the back of his mind as he pulled his muscle shirt over his head and tossed it on his bunk. He ignored it, shedding his pants before walking into the fresher naked and closing the door. 


	3. Part 3

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 3  
  
*'Cause when you're around my defenses go down Feelings get stronger, looks get longer*  
  
Kyp stepped into the deserted pilot's lounge some twenty minutes later. He'd dress casually, in a pair of tight black pants with a loose black shirt over top. His semi-long, dark hair was slicked back, the ends already dry and starting to curl forward. He stopped in the entrance, wishing he wasn't on a ship, but instead on some planet where he could disappear onto the roof of some building to think. Or into a forest, even a volcano would be nice. Anywhere but here. Anywhere where he wouldn't have to feel the emotions she couldn't seem to shield from him completely.  
  
Why was it he couldn't block her out? He'd always been good with mental shielding, he'd had to be, but when it came to her it didn't work. Or rather it did, just not to the degree he would have liked. The view port on the far end of the room drew his attention. They were still in hyperspace, the starlines flashing by outside the reinforced plexiglass. It reinforced the sense of isolation he'd begun to feel just over a week ago, the feeling of being complete and utterly alone.  
  
He felt her close by, her presence like a hot spot in the Force. A spot that was becoming more and more painful to let go of every time he touched it. He stepped further into the lounge, heading for the off duty bar that served mild alcohol. He didn't normally indulge, but if he didn't have something to occupy his hands when she showed up would be dangerous. Self- control he had, but with her it was in high demand with little supply. He had few defenses against her.  
  
She walked in as he was pouring himself a glass of brandy, her stride purposeful. "Durron!"  
  
His back was to her and he felt the ripple of emotions rolling off her in small waves. Confusion, anger and hurt. He took a sip of his drink before turning to look at her. She stood behind him, about five feet away, dressed in the same flight suit he'd seen her in last. He arched an eyebrow at her, a smirk finding its way onto his lips. "Goddess. How can I be of service?"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He couldn't help but look her over. She was a fine looking woman, with long brown hair and brandy eyes the same color as his drink. She was slender, muscled, a ball of energy that was constantly in motion. And it was killing him slowly.  
  
"You've been avoiding me." She accused and Kyp was sure he heard pain in her words, even though she tried to hide it.  
  
"I've been in my quarters, I wasn't aware that was a capital offence." He bowed mockingly, "Shall I make my bed at the base of your door, your greatness."  
  
"Stop it, Kyp. Just stop it!"  
  
Their eyes locked, green to brown and her anger lanced through him. Straight though, all the way to his carefully guarded heart. He felt the walls he'd built around himself, the resistance to her, beginning to crumble. They always did when she looked at him with those intense, soulful eyes. "Stop what?"  
  
"This!" she waved her hand between them. "You're avoiding me, you haven't said more than three words since I told you the news, and that hurts. It hurts, Kyp."  
  
His mouth was dry, but a smirk somehow found its way onto his face for a moment. "I don't see why, you've got Colonel Amazing to comfort you. Don't tell me you missed me, Jaina."  
  
She took a step towards him and his heart began to pound more quickly. No, don't come closer. he begged her silently, If you do...  
  
She didn't appear to hear him, which wasn't surprising, as her steps turned into a stalking posture. She was angry and not afraid to show him. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded. "I thought you'd be happy for me."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well you certainly don't show it!"  
  
Kyp took a half step back and stopped when he encountered the bar, leaning almost insolently against it. "My apologies. I'll get down on my knees and start kissing your feet immediately."  
  
She looked as if she wanted to smack him, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her gaze. Those expressive eyes that spoke of something that went beyond just avoiding her. Something that went beyond... He was imagining things. He had to be. She'd made her choice, made it plain. It was simply his heart and it's wishful thinking. 


	4. Part 4

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 4  
  
*The closer you come, the weaker I get If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet*  
  
They stood, like two gunslingers in a show down, their gazes locked in combat. Kyp couldn't move. If he did, it'd be to run from her and he would never do that. Running from Jaina was like running from himself; he'd never escape, it'd just delay the inevitable. He took another sip of his drink, his heart skipping a beat in his chest as she took another step closer. His palms began to sweat and his breathing hitched in his throat as she stopped directly in front of him, her eyes searching his. A part of him wondered what she was searching for, and what she saw. She reached out a hand, as if she would touch him, and he froze. No, Jaina, don't! if she touched him while standing so close he wasn't sure what he'd do.  
  
Her hand dropped back to her side. "What's wrong Kyp?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked pointedly between her and him and the small amount of space that separated them. "Nothing, other than you're in my personal space."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." She told him stubbornly. She examined at him closely for a long minute. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous?" he scoffed, fighting down the skip in his heart rate. Had she read it in his eyes? He hoped not, but his defenses were almost non- existent with her and so it was entirely possible. "Of course not."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
Kyp placed the drink on the bar top and wrapped his hands around the edge of it instead of grabbing her shoulders. "And if I was?" he asked her softly, intensely, as he searched her eyes. "Would it matter? Would it make a difference? You'd still marry him."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
Kyp fought back the urge to scream his feelings at her, to demand that she give him a chance. Their relationship over the last year had been fraught with fights and disagreements, with jabs and laughs, and he couldn't face her without facing that first. Their history was rocky, built on passion and fire for the wrong things. How could he just drop his feelings on her when she'd made her choice already? He couldn't. Not here and not now. But one day soon the time would come where he wouldn't be able to fight the urge, the need, to tell her. He forced himself to smirk. "Other than you're too close? Don't read too far into something that's not there, Goddess."  
  
"But-"  
  
He held up a hand, "Don't push."  
  
She frowned, "Why not? It's the only way I ever get anything out of you."  
  
"Don't make my pull rank," he told her dryly, "it leaves a rotten taste in my mouth."  
  
"I outrank you."  
  
"Sure, Jedi Knight Solo."  
  
She smiled faintly. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
She said nothing for a long minute before giving up. "When you're ready to tell me, you know where to find me."  
  
He watched her walk away, finishing the sentence in his mind. She'll be with Jag. He frowned, knowing she couldn't see him, as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He couldn't tell her, not yet. But something was pushing at him, and he knew the time was fast approaching when she'd unintentionally break through the last of his defenses. When that time came, he was going to put his future in her hands and the only thing he could do was hope it wouldn't destroy him. 


	5. Part 5

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 5  
  
*The sign says "Slow Down-Slippery Ice" You've got dangerous curves, don't think twice. It says, "Not For Sale," you're spoken for Just take your heart and walk out the door*  
  
He watched from across the room unable to tear his gaze from her. The officer's mess was crowded at this hour and abuzz with speculation. They'd been in hyperspace for the last 3 days, making mirco and misleading jumps to throw off anyone who might be trying to follow them. The time for their next offensive against the Yuuzhan Vong was drawing nearer, and the tension level on the ship had escalated. But it was the tension between her and Fel that caught his attention and held it. They sat side by side at a corner table, their heads bent together deep in conversation.  
  
He pushed his food across his plate, not looking at it as she watched her shake her head at something her fiancée had said. He frowned. He'd been doing that alot regarding her of late. Why did she occupy his every waking moment? He woke up, and she was his first thought. His last before going to sleep at night, and more so every day since their last encounter.  
  
She was avoiding him.  
  
He dropped his fork next to his plate, not looking at it as he ran a hand thought his hair and scratched the back of his head before rubbing his neck. She'd been avoiding him, even though she'd said he could talk to her. Why? Had he given her a clue as to his reasons for pushing her away? He hoped not. But then, why would she go out of her way to avoid him? What had he done, if anything, that had given himself away? He'd been his natural charming self with her. He smirked. That just meant he'd been confrontational. He really needed to work on that. But then, he was defending himself. Lashing out to keep her from guessing what he really felt. Had it worked or had he somehow mistakenly hinted at what was in his heart? He hoped not.  
  
His gaze was drawn to her again, to her movements as she practically sat in Jag's lap in the darkness of the corner. She was smiling and, suddenly, laughing. Laughing? Jag had said something amusing? Somehow he found that hard to believe. The younger man was a hot hand in a fighter but he'd never made a joke, let alone cracked a smile, in his life. Well, alright, to be fair he'd never done either in Kyp's company. Which was probably a good thing since the stiff necked Colonel probably had a sense of humor like a Hutt. If he had one at all.  
  
He shook his head, watching her slide forward and plant a soft kiss on her fiancée's cheek and fought the surge of jealousy that sped through him. He had no right to be jealous. Jaina didn't want him around; she'd made that plain by her actions the last few days. She'd warned him off, telling him he didn't have a chance beyond being her friend, and that was what he wanted. He wanted to be her friend, but he also wanted more than that. He wanted to be the one to hold her at night while she slept. He wanted to wake up to her in the morning. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to be the one she whispered, "I love you" to.  
  
He couldn't figure her out. Every signal she was sending him told him to stay away, that he had no business thinking about her as anything more. At the same time, he could sometimes read something in the depths of her gaze that spoke of a longing he couldn't name. What was she playing at? Was she testing him?  
  
He focused on her just in time to see her hand slip under the table for a moment. She stood without Jag, flashing him a smile before picking up her tray and taking it back towards the kitchen area.  
  
Kyp watched her go, taking her slender figure. The straightness of her spine, the sway of her hips, and the way she glanced his way. He almost blushed as she caught him staring at her like a green kid. Her eyes narrowed and he could feel her displeasure from across the room. Pointedly, she turned her back on him.  
  
Her message couldn't have been made clearer if she'd shouted it across an empty room. By her own actions, she was off limits. And it didn't matter to him. It only made him want her more. Frustrated with himself, and not in the mood or mind frame to deal with her, he pushed to his feet and turned to leave. He'd take his heart and burry it.  
  
But, as he was stepping out, he felt her gaze on his back and glanced over his shoulder to find her watching him. Their gazes met and she arched an eyebrow before making her way back to Jag. Angry, with himself and with her, Kyp stalked from the room and towards his quarters. He needed another vigorous work out. And this time he wouldn't stop until she'd been banished from his mind and his heart. As he stepped into his room, he had a feeling he might be shooting for the impossible. But he was going to try. 


	6. Part 6

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 6  
  
*'Cause when you're around my defenses go down Feelings get stronger, looks get longer*  
  
Kyp pulled his helmet off and shook out his hair before running a hand through the sweat soaked strands. He closed his eyes for a moment before hauling himself out of his X-Wing's cockpit. He dropped to the deck, not bothering with the ladder as he looked around. Twin Suns had lost two pilots today. Two rookies who's taken a dumb risk. Jaina would be feeling it. He looked across the hanger to where she was climbing down the ladder of her fighter. Jag had been called away to a debriefing right after landing and so hadn't had time to talk to her.  
  
Which left the job in Kyp's hands. It had been five days since he'd last spoken to her. Five days of mentally arguing with himself about her role in his life. About the role she currently played, the one she was likely to play in the future, and, mostly, about the one he wanted her to play. But that had no place on the flight deck. She'd need someone to talk to, someone to snap at. And he always seemed to bring out the worst in her. He smiled mockingly at himself as he crossed the hangar towards where she stood. He'd wanted to be close to her, to simply look at her and let her look at him in return, yet he always played the punching bag. Could they get beyond this? Beyond the stupid arguments and petty grudges to something that could be more meaningful? He wasn't sure.  
  
She looked up at him with the unshed tears glittering on her eyelashes, the anger and sadness simmering in her eyes, and he knew he had to try. Their gazes locked halfway across the hangar. As he neared, she dropped hers, but quickly sought his again after a brief inspection of her craft. He'd felt the path her eyes had taken, down over his lean, wiry frame. He'd seen her follow the muscles across his chest, his flight suit stretched a little too tight with all his recent workouts. Workouts that could be attributed to her and the effect she had on him.  
  
Her gaze followed him, dropping to the tips of his boots and sliding upwards. Kyp felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as if he'd been struck by electricity. She studied him for long moment, her eyes full of unspoken emotions. Of anger and pain, longing, despair and fear. Fear? What'd she have to be afraid of? Watching the emotions playing through her eyes, he took another step towards her, longing to pull her into his arms, to comfort her and promise he'd never leave her. But that wasn't his place. It would never be his place, and he had to accept that. 


	7. Part 7

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 7  
  
*The closer you come, the weaker I get If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet*  
  
He stopped short of her, unable to help himself from studying her the way she had him. She was quite the bit shorter than he, but he didn't care. She was a beautiful woman; the woman who'd had his heart for as long as he could remember. At least, he hadn't been able to pin when he'd gone from loving her as a child to loving her as a woman. It seemed as if he'd always loved her, it had just changed in dimension as she'd aged. "Good flying out there today," he offered by way of a greeting.  
  
"But not good enough," she replied bitterly. She was a few feet away, but he couldn't take those last steps. He couldn't make the first move. If she wanted him around at all, she'd have to give him some kind of sign. Something that told him he'd been forgiven for being a jerk a few days ago in the lounge. She shook her head, thrusting her fingers into her hair and grabbing the sweaty strands in a firm grip and pulling. She looked around making sure nobody was within hearing distance. "I feel so helpless," she confessed softly, "What am I doing wrong, Kyp?" she stepped towards him and he fought the urge to meet her half way. It wasn't his place.  
  
"Kyp?"  
  
"You're not doing anything wrong," he replied, putting his hands behind his back and clasping them together, "they took a risk and paid the price, it doesn't reflect on you."  
  
"But it does!" she shook her head and began to pace, moving away from him and then back, making his heart jump into his throat. She wouldn't try and hug him, would she? He hoped not. Any physical contact with her was dangerous; it pushed at the edges of his control. Control he'd built over the years but seemed to evaporate in her presence. Or would, if she touched him.  
  
"It doesn't. Don't beat yourself about something that's not your fault, Goddess. We mere mortals make mistakes, we're not all powerful like yourself."  
  
She glared at him, spinning on her heel and jamming her hands on her hips. "Cut it out. They were my tactics, my instructions."  
  
"And they were taken beyond your parameters," Kyp gestured to her ship, which showed minimal battle damage. "The rest of us came through it like you, with little or no damage, thanks to your instructions and guidance. Milek and Shnai disobeyed orders and it got them killed, it's not your fault."  
  
She examined him for a long minute and seemed to shrink back into herself, accepting his words as fact. "You're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right," he told her with a smirk, "I'm Kyp Durron, I'm always right." Except when it comes to you, he added silently.  
  
She shrugged. "For a mere mortal you're pretty pompous."  
  
"And you wouldn't do a thing to change me, admit it."  
  
"You're right." She agreed, making him blink in surprise. "I wouldn't."  
  
This was getting way too far off topic for his comfort. She was admitting that she liked him as he was. But to what degree, what extent? She belonged to Fel, her choice was the fighter pilot, but her eyes were saying something else. No. He had to be reading too much into it. He swallowed hard and grinned. "Good, because I wouldn't change. I'm too old, too set in my ways."  
  
"You're not old, Kyp."  
  
He smirked. "Compared to you, I'm ancient. It's not the years, Goddess, it's the parsecs."  
  
She stepped towards him and he took a step back unintentionally. She stopped, looking at him critically. Kyp met her gaze for a brief moment and then did something he never thought he'd do. He turned and fled. From her, from the feeling he was wearing his heart on his sleeve and from the voice in his mind. From the sudden, overwhelming urge to tell her everything.  
  
"Kyp!" she called after him. He could hear the shock in her voice.  
  
He didn't stop as he stepped into the corridor. He slowed, but didn't look back as he headed for his quarters and stepped inside.  
  
**********  
  
Kyp's comment about: "It's not the years, Goddess, it's the parsecs." Is paraphrased from my father's often used: "It's not the years, it's the mileage." Parsecs are being used as a unit of distance in this instance. 


	8. Part 8

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 8  
  
*So please, please, please go I'm not strong enough to say no*  
  
Don't follow me, Jaina, he begged silently, locking the door and leaning against it. He banged his head on the panel, anger following quickly on the heels of his silent plea. Idiot! He mentally screamed at himself. Could he have been more obvious? Why hadn't he just told her? His actions, so very opposite of everything he'd ever done, would peek her curiosity. What had come over him? What was it about her that tied him in knots? What had made him run from her then of all times? He'd been trying to comfort her, to make her understand that she couldn't be held accountable when members of her squad took foolish risks.  
  
And then something had changed. She'd stopped fighting him and he'd sensed it. The sudden change in her, almost as if she was sick of fighting something, of fighting him. And that was what had made him run. She'd made her choice, true she could change her mind, but why would she? Fel wasn't the man he'd have chosen for her, not by a long shot, but he was a decent enough guy. Even if he had the personality of a duracrete brick.  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart beat. He never ran from anyone, it wasn't his way, yet nothing would have made him stay standing there, looking at her. Nothing would have changed the fact that he'd felt threatened by something he couldn't name. He frowned. Threatened? That didn't sound right. Kyp Durron was not threatened by a slip of a girl he'd met as a toddler. Or was he? He opened his eyes, pulling the flight suit from his body and slipping into what had become his exercise pants. Dropping to the floor, he began doing push-ups, starting with sets of thirty.  
  
He hadn't made it halfway through the first set when the knock he'd been expecting echoed against the door. Jaina. He didn't move, except to continue his set. The knock came again followed by her voice. "Open up Durron! I know you're in there!"  
  
He finished his set, his mood sour. He was furious with himself. For his actions and reactions, for his lack of control and his inability to move beyond her. He unlocked the door but didn't open it and walked back to the middle of his room. He moved into his next set of sit-ups. She knew the door was open and if she wanted to come in, it was up to her. The anger radiating off him should have given her pause, should have made her think twice, but apparently it didn't. The door slid open and she stormed in, stopping dead when she encountered the sight before her. The door slid shut behind them, trapping them in his small quarters.  
  
"Something I can help you with, Goddess?" he asked caustically, "I'm rather busy."  
  
He felt her eyes travel up the length of his frame, over his washboard stomach to the powerful muscles that bunched with every movement. He looked at her in time to see her swallow hard. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
  
Kyp finished his repetition and pushed himself into a sitting position, bending one knee slightly and resting his elbow on top of it as he looked up at her. "Nothing to say? Don't tell me the deity that's deigned to grace me with her presence suddenly can't remember why."  
  
He just wanted her to go, to leave him in peace. Why did she have to invade here, in his personal sanctum? Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Oh wait, because he couldn't get her out of his mind or his heart. Blasted woman, couldn't she let him die slowly without her presence?  
  
She glared at him, her anger suddenly taking over. "Shove it, Kyp, you don't fool me."  
  
"Fool you?" he arched a sardonic eyebrow, smirking smugly. "My dear Goddess, I'm not trying to fool you, I'm trying to get rid of you. Surely you know the difference."  
  
"Why?" she pounced on the word, fairly shouting it at him. "Why now? And what the nine hells happened in the hangar bay?"  
  
"I remembered I had a schedule to keep."  
  
"Of what, self torture?"  
  
Kyp flexed his bicep, "A man has to stay in shape somehow."  
  
"Alone in your room? Most people use the weight room."  
  
Ok, she had him there. He shrugged, turning his body so he was leaning up against the base of his bunk. "I don't like to show up the younger pilots. They get touching when a man fifteen years their senior looks better than they do."  
  
He saw her throat work again and nothing came out when she opened her mouth. She just nodded, her gaze dropping to his chest. He didn't dare move. If he stood, if he moved beyond her to get a shirt, he'd have to touch her. He couldn't. Not here, in the privacy of his quarters, not when his bed was at his back. If he touched her... "Just go, Jaina. There's no reason for you to be here." 


	9. Part 9

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 9  
  
*Please, please don't stay I'm not man enough to walk away*  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question," she informed him stubbornly. "Why'd you run from me?"  
  
He couldn't tell her the truth. Could he? He nodded to the door. "I told you already."  
  
"And I don't buy it!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm not leaving. I want the truth, Kyp. You owe me that much."  
  
He laughed. "'Owe you'?" he echoed sarcastically. "I don't owe you anything Jaina. I watch your back in a fight, I watch your back while you sneak around with Jag and I stay out of your way. And you say I owe you? Please, oh enlightened one, inform me of how."  
  
She stepped towards him, dropping to her knees just shy of touching his bent leg. He inhaled sharply, seeing the fury burning in her eyes. "You owe me," she hissed. "I've tried to make this easy on you, Kyp. I tried to push you into admitting whatever it is I keep seeing in your eyes, I've given you opening after opening-"  
  
"-and avoided me." He finished for her. His tone was bitter, "Yeah, you've been a real help, princess."  
  
She looked as if she wanted to smack him. "You're so stubborn!" she ground out, slapping her hands on the floor close his leg, "Why can't you just tell me?"  
  
"Why can't you just drop it?"  
  
"I learned not to give up from the master." She told him pointedly.  
  
"Then you know I won't tell you."  
  
She half-screamed with exasperation. "You're so difficult!"  
  
Kyp shifted, pulling his leg away from her and changing his position so that she wasn't kneeling practically between his legs. It was a distinctly uncomfortable position in which to have a discussion with her. All she'd have to do is look at him to know he wanted her. He was thankful her gaze seemed to stay focused on his face, though her eyes did wander downwards a couple of times. "What do you want, Goddess? A declaration of undying devotion?"  
  
"It'd be better than you playing you games! The long looks, the way you check me out from across the room. Oh I know you do it, Kyp, I can feel when you do. Those sexy green eyes of yours might as well be lasers for all their subtlety!"  
  
He stared at her. She found his eyes sexy and she could feel him watching her? He saw her freeze, as if she just realized what she'd said, her gaze turning slightly horrified. "What did you just say?"  
  
She blushed, "I... I didn't mean to say that."  
  
She pushed herself to her feet and turned to leave. He watched her, his heart crying out that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be leaving him. He fought it, fought against the urge to beg her to stay. "Jaina?"  
  
She paused by the door, turning to look back at him. "Forget I ever said that," she urged him. Her hand moved to the panel and he rose to his feet, stopping her. Her eyes widened as he moved towards her, his gaze locked with hers. She started up at him, her eyes widening in surprise and fear. Fear?  
  
He stopped before touching her, as he always did, searching her gaze. Searching for something he wasn't sure he'd ever find. Searching for what drew him, what made him act so strangely. Searching for the reason he couldn't resist her. 


	10. Part 10

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 10  
  
*Please, please pass by I can't resist you even though I try*  
  
She stared back at him, searching his gaze in turn. He didn't know what she saw, but he knew what he could see in hers. Panic due to his proximity, yet there was an underlying excitement too. He saw something else, could feel something else, she was struggling to keep hidden. "You're playing with fire, Jaina." He told her hoarsely. He lifted one hand, bracing it beside her shoulder, but not touching her.  
  
She took a step back, away from him, and encountered the door, her eyes widening as she realized she was blocked. "I... I'm not. I can't..."  
  
He placed his other hand on the other side of her, effectively trapping her, yet still not touching her. If he did, he'd crumble. He'd get down on his knees and beg for what she couldn't give, probably scaring her away forever. Which, considering her choice of future husband, probably wasn't a bad thing. "You are. You're playing with something you don't understand, something volatile that's ready to explode. Me. Don't play games Jaina, the more you do..." he trailed off.  
  
She swallowed hard. "I'm not playing a game. I never played games with you."  
  
"Didn't you?" he demanded quietly. "Every look you've been giving me since Jag came back? Since you accepted his proposal? Making sure I knew that he had something I could never have? That he had you?"  
  
Her eyes widened in sudden understanding, "But, you never..."  
  
"Why would I?" he pulled back, turning away from her and stalked across the room back to his bunk. He spun on her, his eyes flashing angrily. "I know your opinion of me. Just leave Jaina; just go. Don't look back. Go back to him. The longer you stay here, the harder I find it to resist you."  
  
She didn't move, simply stared at him. She pushed off from the door, half turning, making as if to open the door and paused. Her hand slipped down and she pressed the button to lock it instead. Turning back, she met his gaze squarely. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself, Kyp." 


	11. Part 11

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 11  
  
*So please go, I'm not strong enough to say no.*  
  
He sank down onto his bunk, moving away from her across the mattress until his back hit the wall. His bare feet curled over the edge of the bed as he stared at her. What had she just done? He looked at the pad beside the door, the blinking light indicating the status. Locked. She'd locked them in his bedroom, his bedroom, together. He had to be dreaming, Jaina Solo didn't lock herself in a room with him, she locked herself on the other side!  
  
She leaned back against the door, silently watching him. "Are you afraid of me?" she taunted softly. "Is that it? Is that why you can't talk to me?"  
  
He shook his head, pulling his legs up until he could sit cross-legged, his hands in his lap. "Scared of you?" he scoffed, his heart tripping over itself in his chest, "Hardly."  
  
"Then what is it? I've already admitted that I find your eyes attractive, can't you reciprocate and flatter me too?"  
  
"I thought I already had."  
  
"By what?" she arched an eyebrow at him, "By telling me I'm hard to resist? A woman wants specifics, Kyp. Why can't you resist me and why is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"Why do you think? You've made your choice Jaina. You chose Jag and I have to respect that. The longer you stay here, in my room, the harder it is for me to remember that." He looked at her squarely, making a split second decision. "When I'm around you, in close quarters, I'm drawn to you. My eyes seek you out, my heart falls over itself in my chest. You plague me day and night, your smile, your laugh, the way you toss your hair. You could ask anything of me, and I couldn't turn you down. To deny you would be to deny myself."  
  
She stared at him, her expression one of complete shock. Whatever she'd expected him to say, it hadn't been that. He forged on, pulling himself back to the edge of his bed and leaning forward, his feet hitting the floor. "Why is that such a bad thing? Why do you think? You have Jag. I don't like it that you can't see me as you do him. I've tried to change that, to show you how I feel and who I am, but you've made it clear that you don't care. Leave Jaina, before I do something you'll regret. Please. Just go." 


	12. Part 12

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 12  
  
*Don't say I didn't warn you Don't say you didn't know*  
  
"How do you know I'll regret it?" she asked him, stepping towards where he sat.  
  
Kyp lifted his head, taken completely off guard by her unexpected reply. He managed to find a self-mocking grin. "Call it intuition. You haven't exactly been pleased with my attention."  
  
She took another step, as if unable to help herself. "Again I have to ask how you know?"  
  
His smile faltered as he straightened. She was coming ever closer and his control snapped. He lunged to his feet, crossing the two steps to her and grabbing her. Lifting her easily, he stepped her backwards, flattening her against the wall, his hands rough on her upper arms.  
  
"How do you think I know?" he demanded. "I've watched you and Jag, I know! Would it make you feel better if I got down on my knees and cried? How about if I climbed the tallest tree we come across next and shouted it? I know, Jaina. I know because you've been flaunting your relationship with that stiff-necked pilot since his return! You've been rubbing my nose in the fact that he has you and I can't. How do you think that makes me feel, Jaina? How?!"  
  
She gasped softly as his hands, of their own accord, softened into a firm caress down her arms and then back to her shoulders. But it was the anger simmering in her gaze that caught him "I don't know, Kyp, how does that make you feel? You never tell me anything! You think I should know, and I don't, so why don't you just tell me?"  
  
He glared at her, "It makes me want to cry, you selfish woman." He fairly shouted the words at her, "I'm watching the one woman who has the power to make me, me!, Kyp Durron, beg! I watch you play around with your emotionless Colonel. I want to break something, to scream and yell at you. I love you dammit, and you don't even realize it!"  
  
Her jaw dropped and she froze under his hands. "You... you what?"  
  
His gaze was hard, uncompromising. "I love you. I have for a long time, and you know it. You've known it since before Fel made his reappearance; you've just ignored it. Ignored me. I'm through being ignored, Jaina." 


	13. Part 13

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 13  
  
*Don't wait 'till it's too late and then try to go The closer you come, the weaker I get. If it ain't happened now, just ain't happened yet*  
  
She closed her mouth for a moment before opening it again but he didn't let her speak.  
  
"It's too late. Whatever you want to say to me, I've probably heard it said in my mind. I'm going to kiss you, Jaina Solo, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
She shook her head, "No, Kyp, I-"  
  
His lips came down on hers in a fierce, demanding kiss that shot electricity through his system. It curled his toes, made his heart slam against his ribs and sent his desire for her spiraling well beyond the realm of control. He was frustrated beyond belief, pushed to the end of his patience with her. He slanted his mouth across hers possessively, even though he had no business claiming her as his. But she was his, she was! She'd been his since before Fel had made his appearance; she'd just never realized it. She fought him, trying to turn her face away, but he wouldn't let her. He grasped the back of her head in one hand, pinning her to the wall with his body as he anchored his hand in her hair.  
  
She froze as his body curled around hers. The lean length of him was intoxicating, smelling of sweat and exertion, a musky scent she found stimulating. She moaned under his lips, her hands sliding slowly up his bare chest and found their way into his hair. A voice in her mind protested, saying she had no business kissing him like this, but she ignored it. She arched into him, pressing her body more firmly into his, her leg sliding -of its own accord- up his to hook around his hip intimately.  
  
He pulled her away from the wall, keeping her firmly pressed against him, and she encouraged it, holding onto him tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist. Blindly he took the few steps to his bed and lay her down. He broke the kiss then, lying atop her on his sheets, his eyes seeking hers. He could feel the way her body shifted to embrace his, her hips cradling his as if he belonged. He was fighting against every instinct he possessed to tear her clothes off and make her his. Right here and now, and damn the consequences.  
  
Her gaze was passion clouded and as her gaze met his she froze. He body tightened and her arms and legs dropped from him. "No, I... we can't... Jag..."  
  
He swore at her viciously, rolling away. He slid a hand through his hair, not at all surprised to find himself shaking. Her kiss had floored him, had almost sent him to his knees when she'd begun to kiss him back. And she had kissed him back, that was the torture of it. He could still taste her on his lips; feel the imprint of her body under his. The bed shifted as she rose, adjusting her flight suit.  
  
"Kyp..."  
  
"Get out." His voice was hoarse, and he couldn't look at her. If he did he was certain he'd be reaching for her to finish what they'd just begun.  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"I said get out. Now, Jaina, before it's too late." It's already too late, he found himself thinking. Something had happened between them, and everything had suddenly changed. It was only a matter of time before something more happened. And with sudden clarity he knew; it had been too late the moment he'd touched her. Whatever was going to happen would happen and there wouldn't be a thing he could do to stop it. 


	14. Part 14

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 14  
  
*I'm beggin' you.*  
  
"I can't leave now."  
  
He heard the confusion she was trying to hide, could feel it rolling off her in waves. He could also hear the desire he'd stirred inside her. "You have to."  
  
"Look at me?" her words were a husky plea.  
  
He shook his head. "I can't, Jay."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He laughed harshly. "Why do you think? Please, Jaina, go!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
He groaned softly, rolling over so that his face was buried in the sheet where she'd been laying. A bad idea. Her scent was there, a mixture of sweat and oil so uniquely hers. A scent that threatened to drive him out of his mind. He inhaled deeply, unable to help himself.  
  
"Kyp?"  
  
He pushed himself to his elbows, "I'll beg," he told her softly, his whole body rigid with frustration and desire. "Don't make me beg, Jaina. Go."  
  
He heard her hair swish as she shook her head. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've never felt that way before. Not with Jag, not with anyone. Kyp..."  
  
He ducked his head, hanging it as he fought against the husky note in her voice. The wonderment, the passion, the desire she was feeling all coming through to him loud and clear. She wanted more. He swallowed hard. He couldn't, could he? He couldn't take advantage of her like this. He respected her too much, loved her too much, to do it, yet if she touched him again, or if he so much as looked at her, it would push him over the edge. "Go," he whispered softly, pleading with her to give him space.  
  
She didn't listen. 


	15. Part 15

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 15  
  
*Baby, please, please, please go I'm not strong enough to say no Please, please don't stay I'm not man enough to walk away*  
  
"Why are you pushing me away? I know you want me, you've already said you love me, why can't we-"  
  
"Because you're in love with him, Jaina." He wanted to spin on her, to demand she leave, but that would be counterproductive. His heart ached as much as his body did under the strain. Knowing she'd kissed him back with such unbridled passion, a passion she'd been new to, was like a nail in his coffin. And she was going to marry Jag.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
His head came up sharply and he couldn't stop himself from rolling over to look at her incredulously. "What?"  
  
She was standing beside the bed, barely two feet from him, and he didn't have to move to look up at her. "You heard me."  
  
"I don't believe you." Why should he? She'd been flirting, playing, -sleeping!- with Jag on and off for the last year, he had plenty of reasons to doubt her. His hands curled in the sheet underneath him as he fought the need to wrap her in his arms again. To feel the soft fall of her hair twined in his fingers. To taste the passion in her kiss. His mouth went dry. He had to be dreaming.  
  
She stepped forward until she was right beside his legs, her own flat against the edge of his bed, "Why should you, when I've given you every reason to believe otherwise?"  
  
He nodded, inching his way back towards the wall. It wasn't much of a distance, but it was something and right now he needed all the space he could get. "Something like that."  
  
She placed her hands on the bed, one on either side of his legs and leaned forward. His eyes widened, and he was suddenly cursing his need for control. His hands were now trapped in the sheet, effectively imprisoning them at his sides. "I've never been in love with Jag, Kyp."  
  
He closed his eyes against the power of her words. His heart sung, his soul wanting to tear free and fly, rejoicing the truth of her words. Yet he knew he had to be hearing her wrong. "How do you know?"  
  
She lifted her hand and he flinched when she held it close to his body, the heat of her palm felt close to his belly, yet not quite touching. His body craved her touch, the fire in her fingers, but she restrained herself. His eyes flew open, and he knew she'd read a silent plea he couldn't help in their depths. He couldn't tell her "no", and couldn't beg her to stop. He was powerless under her gaze.  
  
"How? How I've always known." Her words were soft as she kept her gaze on her hand, tracing the ridges in his stomach just beyond his skin and counting them. She lifted her gaze to his again and her hand settled over the tight muscles. He hissed, struggling to pull his hands free. Her touch was like fire, searing him down to his heart, branding him.  
  
"I want someone who needs me, who loves me and who I could love in return. Jag loves me, but he doesn't really need me. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I don't think about him every spare moment of my day. I don't fall asleep thinking about him when he's not here. I can picture him in my future, but it's not everything I want. There's a sense of disappointment, a sense of longing for more, that something is missing. I never thought I'd find that."  
  
Kyp's breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back as she gently traced her fingers over the defined muscled in his stomach. "Jaina!" he gasped, feeling the touch clear through to his toes.  
  
"Do you see the difference, Kyp?"  
  
He nodded. "Woman, you're killing me." 


	16. Part 16

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 16  
  
*Please, please pass by I can't resist you even though I try*  
  
She slid her hand up his chest, crawling onto the bed with him before placing her hands over the bundles of twisted fabric where his hands were caught. "I don't want to kill you."  
  
"Jaina, please."  
  
"Please what, Kyp?"  
  
"Go! Don't do this... I can't... You're engaged to Jag!"  
  
She pressed his hands firmly, stopping his struggles. "I won't be for long."  
  
"Jaina!" he groaned, her name a plea on his lips. She was killing him. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
She stretched out beside him, "You've shown me something today that I can't ignore."  
  
His breathing hitched, his heart slamming painfully against his ribs, "And what's that? Passion? Your fiancée doesn't quite turn your crank?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow, the famous Solo grin crossing her lips. "My, my, aren't we touchy. But yes, if you must know. With Jag I don't have the urge to do this," she ran a finger over the defined pectoral muscles, drawing a groan from him, "or this." She lowered her head and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss over his heart. Her jerked under her touch, arching into her kiss like a man starving for water.  
  
"Jaina!"  
  
She lifted her head, grinning. "You sound like you're in pain, Master."  
  
"You're torturing me," he told her honestly, fighting to get his hands free again. "I'm trying to do the right thing, and you're making it impossible."  
  
She smirked. "That's the id-"  
  
Kyp lunged off the bed, everything but his hands free, and his mouth slammed across hers before she could finish speaking. Her mouth opened, allowing him to deepen the kiss immediately. Passion flared, the tension between them igniting in a volatile fashion as her hands slid down to help free his. Their tongue dueled, exploring, tasting, and demanding as one hand came free. He wasted no time in pulling the other from its captivity.  
  
He'd tried to resist her, tried to do the right thing, but he couldn't. She'd made it impossible. 


	17. Part 17

Nov 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to George (Lucas, not my Leprechaun) & I just write for fun. The song belongs to a group called "Blackhawk" and I'm just borrowing the lyrics.  
  
Part 17  
  
*So please go, I'm not strong enough to say no.*  
  
Her skin was soft under his hands as he slid them around her neck, over the rough fabric of her flight suit. His lips slid against hers hungrily, nipping gently at her bottom lip, making her moans softly. He pulled her forward, over top him, his hands sliding down her arms to her waist. He pulled his mouth from hers, nuzzling her neck before he bit her gently, but firmly. She arched into his mouth, gasping at the sudden sensation. He released her carefully, his breathing ragged. "Last chance."  
  
She shook her head, grasping his hands and bringing them to the top of her flight suit. "Never."  
  
"Jaina, are you-?"  
  
She nodded, undoing the top button for him. "Yes Kyp, I'm sure." She bent her head, trying to kiss him again, but his hands held her in place, sitting straight, straddling his hips. The buttons slowly came loose as he pulled the fabric apart. The chain hanging around her neck came into view and he paused, meeting her gaze as the ring slipped from between her breasts to dangle between them. Slowly, deliberately, she reached up and removed the chain. It dropped to the floor somewhere behind her.  
  
Kyp pulled her back down, his hands pushing the fabric off her shoulders as she kissed him this time. She teased him, beckoning him with her lips, her hands getting caught behind her as she tried to shrug out of her top. He caught them, imprisoning her, and sat up, bringing them chest to chest, the fabric of her bra rubbing against his chest. He broke the kiss again, pulling back when she tried to continue. Her eyes slowly opened to look at him questioningly. "Why, Jaina? Why me?"  
  
"Because you love me," she told him honestly. "Because you're in love with me. Because it's you I think about before I fall asleep at night. It's you I think about when I least expect it. It's you I dream about. You've introduced me to passion and I want you to teach me more. Only you can teach me what's been missing."  
  
"Do you love me?" he searched her gaze, needing to know. He saw honesty, desire and trepidation. Uncertainty. She was nervous, he understood. Nervous about what his reaction would be, about his opinion. She was nervous about where this was going too. He could feel her shyness, her desire to please him and yet, the fear that she couldn't.  
  
She nodded, licking her lips. "I love you, Kyp Durron and I'm in love with you." Her smiled was almost shy. "Teach me?"  
  
His hands released hers as he ducked his head to press a kiss on the racing pulse point in her neck. She shivered, her head falling back. "Is that an order, Goddess?"  
  
She shook her head, freeing her hands and sliding them down the smooth muscles of his back. "That's a request."  
  
He groaned. An order he could have resisted, but a request from the woman of his dreams? Not even he was that strong. "Then we'll teach each other. I love you, Jaina Solo." He kissed her fiercely, "and I will 'till the day I die."  
  
She pushed him back onto the bed and rolled until he was lying atop her again, her smile taking on a seductive quality. Her arms slid around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair and pulling him downwards.  
  
As Kyp allowed the passion of the woman in his arms to sweep him away, he briefly wondered why he'd been fighting. Fighting her, fighting him, and fighting this between them. Yet, even as he'd fought, he'd crumbled a little each time she'd come by. She'd tried to force him into revealing his hand, and that hadn't worked. Instead she'd locked them in his room and pushed until his control had broken. And for once, he was glad he hadn't been strong enough to tell her no. Holding Jaina, claiming her finally as his, had been worth the struggle.  
  
And, in the aftermath of their lovemaking, as Jaina ran her hands down his bare back, her body wrapped around his like a glove, he found himself looking forward to many more arguments and adventures with her. But this time they wouldn't simply be fighting the enemy as well as each other; they'd be one. And nothing would be able to stop them.  
  
Fin  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I've been accused of keeping things PG-13, and to be honest I try to. However, if there is a large request, I may -think- about writing something rate "R" for this fic. No guarantees. E-mail me, if you like. Oh, and I apologize for the length of the chapters, but with the way the song moves, and the lyrics, I had to make it fit!  
  
Please R/R and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Jade_Max 


End file.
